Advancements in consumer electronic devices have led to a wide variety of such devices that may be powered from an AC power source, such as an electrical outlet in a home. Many of such devices are placed in an off/standby mode when turned off. In the off/standby mode, these devices typically continue to require some power and draw some current.
Further, some devices may continue to perform certain operations even when turned off or in a standby mode. For example, a set top box (STB) for receiving programming signals and other information related to the programming and/or the operation of the STB may be monitoring its receiver or other input even when the STB is in an off/standby mode. In particular, programming information in the form of an electronic program guide (EPG) and/or firmware updates may be received by the STB when in the off/standby mode so that the EPG and/or firmware of the STB may be updated for use when the STB is next turned on by the user.
Still further, the STB may be configured to continue to decode programming signals when in the off/standby mode so that the STB can provide a “quick on” capability, that is, immediately or nearly immediately providing decoded video signals to an output device, such as a television or monitor, upon being turned on.
Advancements in consumer electronic devices have also led to a wide variety of such devices that may be operated remotely, i.e., at a distance from the device, using an associated remote control. Most remote controls are hand-held devices that provide a user interface, such as a keypad, touchpad, or the like, for a user to select various functions of the corresponding device or devices to be controlled. Also, most remote controls are wireless, battery-powered devices to facilitate their portability to locations from which the user may wish to control the corresponding device(s). Common wireless remote controls are configured to communicate with the device(s) to be controlled via various known wireless modes, such as infrared, radiowave, or the like.